


31 Days of Hamburr

by thornado



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 31 days, 911, Allergies, Banshees, Batman - Freeform, Coffee, Epi-Pens, Halloween, Humor, Kanima, M/M, Pumpkin Spice, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Pumpkin n' Pecan Pie, Robin - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, The Grim Writer Contest, Witches, dead bodies, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: A collection of Halloween prompts for Hamburr, which were provided by the Grim Writer Challenge.Enjoy!





	1. I'll Be Your Robin - Oct. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We're at this costume party and accidentally dressed in a couples costume and we keep being mistaken for a couple. I know we've never met, but you're kinda cute, wanna get coffee sometime?

The biggest party of the fall, the Halloween party.

Burr was bustling to get his costume ready. He was never one for "social gatherings." They crowded him and he just felt like he didn't belong. So here he was, standing in the middle of Marshall's, looking for a Robin costume his size. 

There it was, and oh-  
Oh my god.

That is the tightest outfit Burr has ever seen.

It'll have to do.

 

\---

 

Alex was freaking ready as his favorite superhero, Batman (Marvel is still better, suck it DC.)

He could name off a million reasons why he loved Batman.

First, he was a goddamned human!

No alien bullshit or getting bit by a poison bug- none of that.

He was a kickass human who's defeated everyone that came his way.

Like Superman (Alex really hated that movie but he still beat the shit out of Superman, so, he just has to deal with it.)

"C'mon!" Herc pulled Alex by the cape and into the car.

Time to get wastedddddd!

 

\---

 

All of a sudden, an arm was being wrapped around Aaron's back, causing Aaron to shudder and straighten up.

"Mon amie, I didn't know you were dating Alex. We would've picked you up," Lafayette spoke in his smooth accent.

Burr's eyes snapped up to see Alex, donning a Batman outfit.

What a fucking nerd.

Wait.

Aren't you wearing the tightest Robin outfit on the face of planet Earth?

It clicked.

Aaron instantly flushed, silently thanking his nonexistent god for the dark skin, hiding the blush on his face.

\---

Holy goddamn shit.

Holy shit.

There was Burr, standing in a Robin outfit.

It showed off his abs and toned biceps and his- 

no, Alex, no.

If Alex wasn't already gay he would've questioned his sexuality at the unlikely sight.

Alex choked on his "fruit punch" before shaking it off, managing to tear his eyes off Burr, reluctantly at that.

Alexander pulled a smirk on his face, before making his way to the smaller male, hands grazing briefly, securing Burr's look of shock.

Yes, Alex, is in fact, drunk.

\---

 

Alex's breath smelled like alcohol and lots of coffee. Like it smelled like he decided to rob Starbucks by drinking all the coffee they made for their customers, before leaving to grab a bottle of Jack Daniel's and chugging all of it down in one sitting.

Burr never said he didn't enjoy it.

"Heyyyy Burrobin- or no, Roburr- no, no that sounds like robber so, uh- hey sidekick?" Alex smiled at Burr, letting his arm rest on Burr's waist, the cheap fabric material of the Robin costume morphing under Alex's touch.

Abort. Abort. Aburrt. Pffft.

No Burr. Just- focus goddamnit.

Burr somehow manages to make eye contact with Alex, before realizing that Alex was too drunk to operate, seeing as his red solo cup laid on the floor, staining the carpet.

"Wanna-wan-wanna get coff-coffe-" and with that Alex dropped into the smaller man's arms, causing Burr to almost collapse.

"Maybe you should ask me that when you're actually able to walk," Burr snorted.

"Sure, sweetie, whatever floats y-your boat," Alex retorted, letting himself be dragged to Burr's car.

When Burr turned to look at Hamilton, he was dozed off in Burr's backseat.

\---


	2. Epi-Pens and Gel Pens - Oct. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You baked pumpkin & pecan nut cookies (I made it a pie) for fall at the office and I didn't want to be rude because you're cute and I kinda like you but I have a nut allergy & now I can't breathe

Burr always wanted to please people. He never wanted to make himself known, he'd just let it happen.

And it did.

Alexander Hamilton, apparently someone who he worked with, brought in three scorched pumpkin n' pecan pies in, a genuine grin plastered on his face as he called everyone to the meeting room.

"I have called you all in today to give you all a little treat me and Philip decided to bake for you all!" Alex narrowed his eyes at Jefferson, who simply looked away, a smirk playing on his lips.

Alex then suddenly slammed the pies on the table, causing everyone to jump, including Burr.

"Pumpkin n' pecan pies, bitch!" Alex giggled and sliced each into eight pieces handing one to everyone, excluding Jefferson.

Burr didn't want to be rude, he really didn't. He knew how his daughter would feel if someone didn't want to eat something she worked so hard on to make. 

Also, did he mention that Alex was kind of cute?

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out the Epi-Pen in his bag. Goddamn, these are expensive. He fidgeted with it as he brought a forkful of pumpkin n' pecan pie to his mouth, finishing the whole thing.

Now that was good.

He got up and thanked Alex for the meal. 

That was until it hit him.

He bit his lips in an attempt to scratch the insatiable itch burning in his lips and throat. He slid to the ground.

CODE RED.  
CODE, MOTHERFUCKING, RED.

With that Burr held anything to support him.

That thing was Alexander Hamilton's leg. 

"What the fu-" Alex was cut off by the wheezing Burr was producing. Alex sat down next to Burr to try and help him.

Burr's pant leg was pulled up and Burr shakily held the Epi-Pen, stabbing it into his thigh, waiting ten seconds before pulling it out, gesturing to Alex's phone. 

Alex fumbled around for it, dazed by confusion and shock, before letting Burr dial 911, giving the phone back to Alex to explain, due to the fact Burr was currently unable to even breathe properly.

"Uh- hello? Uh, my friend had an allergy attack, thing, uh... okay? Um, yeah, he used his Epi-Pen..." Alex's face grew red with some form of anger "What do you mean 'it's fine?' Thirty seconds ago he was barely able to breathe! He was attacked by the fucking Pecan gods!" 

With that another wheeze came out of Burr, whose cheeks and lips were swollen, though this one was due to the fact that Alex has just said that some fucking Pecan gods attacked Burr. Alex's face grew redder, if that was even possible as he nodded and smiling awkwardly at Burr. 

"Okay, thank fucking god," Alex said into the phone before hanging up. "You okay?" Burr simply nodded, waiting idly.

Burr hoarsely whispered, "anaphylaxis. Not allergy atta-" Burr burst into a fit of coughs.

"Let's wait until you don't look a Picasso painting 'till you talk to me." Alex laughed, placing his hand on Burr's.

Who knew that all it took for a guy to notice you is to almost die?

Not Burr. Definitely not Burr.


	3. Witches Get Stitches - Oct. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We go to a school for supernatural beings and you're the cutest witch I've ever seen but you're kind of intimidating.

Alex was a kanima.

It was a sort of, lizard thingy and Alex had recently just learned this, he started realizing his colleagues looking at him differently.

He'd grow a multitude of scales, sclera of his eyes turning a bright yellow, pupils thinning, a tail stretching out.

He moved to a little city in California called Beacon Hills, his dad now the sheriff of the city.

\---

Beacon Hills High School- the place of many supernatural tellings, banshees, werewolves, kitsunes, hellhounds, and all that crazy shit. 

Alex even heard a jackass kanima was here once, dated some banshee there and just suddenly took off for France.

Here he was, he opened up the doors to see-

a completely normal school, normal people, nothing out of the ordinary.

He could just sense it. He could feel the force of a banshee, some kind that didn't want anymore supernatural. There were a few other presences, consisting of werewolves, a hellhound, and a kitsune. Alex shuddered and proceeded to his assigned home room, anxiously awaiting to be given his schedule and tutor-guidance person thingy.

That is when Aaron Burr stepped his cute little ass into the classroom, sporting a Henleys shirt and some tight jeans. He charmingly smiled and sat right next to Alex, still smiling- though up close it looked a bit... forced?

"You're Alex, right?" Aaron asked. Alex simply nodded and cracked a genuine smile, drumming his fingers underneath the desk. "I'm Aaron, I'm your escort, guide, whatever, I just help you around school." Yet again Alex nodded and the bell blared in his ear, way too loud as Alex held his hands to the sides of his temples, the ringing in his head cracking at his skull.

Aaron cocked his head to the side, and then his face dropped, mouth pulled into a straight line. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before exhaling.

"So, you're the new kanima kid..?" Aaron spoke, not missing a beat.

"Yea-yeah..." Alex was fucked. No matter who Aaron was, he was fucking dead.

"If you'd like to know, I'm a witch, banshee, it's all the same.." So.... Alex was triple-fucked now. His hands shook under the table, sweat shining brightly. Yep, this is Aaron Burr, the banshee who dated the other kanima. 

Snap, snap, SNAP!

Aaron sat with a bored expression, soft lips in an 'o' formation. 

"First, pay attention, rule one, and secondly, I guess I'll have to show you to the pack..."

"And we're about to be late to class," Alex spoke quietly, Aaron suddenly jumping up.

"Fuck, let's go!" Aaron grabbed Alex by the hand and started storming down the hall, "fuck outta' the way," "move," and other rude versions of 'excuse me' came out of Aaron's mouth, Alex's face burning with embarrassment and intimidation. "Sit." Aaron patted the seat next to him as if Alex was a puppy. Alex complied.

Aaron's voice was inaudible, but Alex still picked up faint whispers to a few students beside him.

"That's the new kanima," Aaron spoke softly, gesturing to the boy who now sat next to him, waiting for the teacher to come.

"Oh, really? Looks a lil' small dont'cha think?" Giggles erupted from the obviously male voice, deep and strained.

"Take a look in your trousers, lil' small dont'cha think? Now shut up and let's ask Laf if he can join the pack, so he doesn't end up a total freakshow like Jefferson," Aaron responded, whisper still holding a lot of malice within it, "also, F.Y.I, I'm still shorter than all of you."

The giggling stopped.

Aaron tugged up his sweater's sleeves and sighed, the teacher stepping into the classroom.

"Hello class today...." Alex instantly stopped listening instead opting to stare at Aaron, who doodled quietly in his notebook.

Alex looked at Aaron's black eyes, void of emotion, though it pierced anyone's soul who stared into them, including Alex, and the pastel blue wool sweater on him, with clouds dotting it, as if Aaron's torso had disappeared into the sky. 

Aaron's lips tugged into a sharp grin. Well- uh- that was until he screamed, almost making people's ears bleed.

Suddenly he was in a trance, walking out the door, muttering an, "excuse me."

Alex paid no mind, as his dad (not that he liked his dad, hell no) was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. 

School was over.

Aaron still wasn't back from whatever the living fuck he was doing.

He heard the pool here was awesome, so he decided. Why not? So he raced out of school and jumped into his blue jeep, stepping on the gas. He swerved down roads, cut people off, and flipped a few people off.

He stepped out of his blue jeep, taking a breath, the smell of flesh instantly burning in his nostrils. He entered the pool to see Aaron, clutching his sweater sleeves, staring up at a dead lifeguard, whose chest was terribly mangled, from the looks of it a wolf of some sort, maybe a werewolf.

Alex put a hand on Aaron's shoulders, causing him to slap whoever touched him.

"O-oh, shit I'm sorry." Aaron nodded his head sadly.

"It's fine, I'mma call my dad."

"I already called 911," Aaron responded.

"You called the police before you called me?" Alex stood, mouth agape, eyes wide.

Aaron cocked his head to the side, "I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" 

Silence.

"YESSSSSS!" Alex shouted, anger coursing through his veins, leaning his head forward towards Aaron.

Aaron stood and turned away.

"The pack's gonna have fun with you," Alex could hear Aaron's smirk as he walked away.

And they did.

\---

1 year later

"You told me to call if there's a dead body," Aaron looked up.

"You found a dead body?" Alex questioned.

"Not yet."

"Aaron, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body," Alex said, chuckling.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on," Aaron replied, those eyes piercing Alex.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Alex snorted a bit, "You're always the one finding the dead body." Alex turned to Laurens, his absolute best friend, laughing a bit.

"You always figure it out Alex, I'm sure you can find a dead body with wolf boy over there." Aaron turned on his heel and left.

Alex was shaking with the nervousness (maybe fear) coursing through his body.

"With the way you shake when Aaron is passing by you might as well be the dead body," Laurens said, shoving Alex. Laurens sprinted away, giggling loudly.

"You'll be the dead body once I'm finished with you," Alex growled and started running after him.


	4. Falling Into Place - Oct. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We go to the same coffee shop everyday and I was staring at you as I got my pumpkin spice latte and tripped over someone's bag and now I'm about as red as your lovely bobble hat.

"A pumpkin spice latte for an A-Aron?"

Ugh, people were so stupid sometimes.

A snicker came from a man, dark hair, nice eyes, cute smile. Aaron moved towards the register, eyes still on the pretty boy. Aaron tried- and I mean really tried, like he was using every eye fiber to tear his eyes from the pretty boy he saw often, but failed to notice until now, and he-

CRASH!

Aaron laid flat on the floor, groaning. Looking up and seeing everyone's eyes on him and he turned beet red. A hand reached out and Aaron grabbed it, nodding and silently thanking the person who helped him with a smile, to realize it was the pretty boy.

"You good?" 

"Yeah," Aaron replied, noticing the red hat on pretty boy's pretty head, comparing it to the shade on his face, or what it probably looked like.

"Your face don't look okay-" pretty boy backtracked, "I mean you look good- wait, no I mean- uh..."

"It's okay, I get it," Aaron smiled.

"I'm Alex," pretty boy said.

"Well, I'm Aaron."

"Nope, you're A-Aron now," Alex smirked, both walking out, leaving the lone pumpkin spice latte to go stale on the counter.

Not like anyone minded.


	5. Teddy Burr - Oct. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love horror movies and I know you hate them but it's Halloween can we please watch one? I'll hold you if you get scared.

"Heyyyyyyyyy," Alex leaned on the left side of the couch.

"Shhhiiiizzles..." Burr jumped as he scowled at Alex, "don't scare me like that."

"But, uh, hey. I, uh, kind of said I had a date for Halloween and Herc wants pictures so-"

"Why?" Aaron scowled again.

"Uh- I didn't want to see It yet, and the rest of them are going to see it," Alex replied.

"Where are we going for our "date?" Burr furrowed his eyebrows at Alex's stupid decision, only hoping for an okay date (not really.)

"I know you'll hate me but..." Alex trailed off, an ear-splitting grin on his face.

"Oh, no. No. No. No, Alex-" Burr tried to reason, before being cut off.

"C'mon buddy, chum, pal? Do it for me?" Alex flashed another charming grin, "it's only Get Out."

Burr shook his head, crossing his arms defiantly.

"I'll hold you if you get scared," Aaron flushed, even with his dark complexion, "uh- ha- I mean, I'll do laundry this week."

"Fine," Aaron bit out, a frown evident on his face.

"Aw, it's okay, bab-"

"Okay let's just go," Aaron blurted out, racing to his room, slamming the door shut to get prepared.

\---

Kerasotes ShowPlace 14.

One of the best theaters in Secaucus, reclining chairs, arcades, slushies, and free refills!

That was all Alex needed to survive.

He never said he was living a healthy lifestyle.

Aaron ran over to a claw machine, pointing at a teddy in the window, quickly inserting two bucks.

"Hey Alex, we have some time to blow so can you tell me if this is aligned?" Aaron stuck his tongue out in concentration, maneuvering the stick.

"You're good," Alex scoffed playfully, not knowing Aaron would participate in little games like this.

Aaron basically slammed his hand on the button, watching it grab at the brown bear's, lifting it up, Aaron's eyes lighting up.

And it dropped.

"Fucking rigged..." Aaron mumbled. He tried again, as it was a try until you win sort of machine. Alex bit back a laugh at Aaron's sudden use of curses.

He never won.

"Ugh- let's just watch those crappy ads, I wasted two dollars," Aaron said, heavily stepping ahead of Alex, into the theatre.

Alex sat next to Aaron, unbeknownst to the fact the armrest between the two was pulled up.

"I guess I'll take some pics for Herc," Alex pulled up his phone, smushing Aaron's cheek against his own, a cheeky grin on Alex's face, and a dark blush on Aaron's face, "now that's convincing." 

The classic "turn off your cellphone" shmuck ran as Aaron and Alex silenced their phones, Aaron basically chewing his fingernails off.

Alex snapped a few pictures, without Aaron's noticing, and smiled to himself.

The movie will start in

10,

9,

8,

7,

6,

5,

4,

3,

2.

1.

\---

By the end of the movie, Aaron was latched onto Alex's side, shaking.

"It's over, Aaron," Alex said.

"Thank non-existent God," Aaron said, standing from his seat, blush far darker than Aaron had before.

"You're looking right at him," Alex winked, Aaron shoving Alex while giggling.

"Asshole," Aaron muttered, looking down at his shoes.

Alex stopped, to see the teddy still there.

"Hey, Aaron you go without me, I'm gonna do something real quick."

"Okay?" Aaron walked out the theater, in pursuit of the car

Alex noticed- there was still Aaron's two dollars, and he had given up. It was a try till you win after all, so Alex gave a go at it, watching himself miss completely.

He tried.

Again,

and again,

and-

"Fuck yes!" Alex fist pumped, pulling out the brown bear, button eyes gleaming at him.

He happily made his way to the car.

"Alex, you had the goddamned keys the whole time, haven't you?" Aaron tapped his foot impatiently.

"Damnit, sorry. I can make it up to you," Alex smiled, pulling out the brown bear from behind his back.

"Oh my god I love this teddy bear!" Aaron grabbed the stuffed toy.

"You're welcome," Alex added, smirking.

"I meant you," Aaron smiled, watching Alex's face go red, hugging him.


	6. Pumpkin - Oct. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For some reason this pumpkin patch is on a hill and I know it sounds crazy but can you help me catch my runaway pumpkin before it kills someone?

Aaron had decided. Hey, why not try a hand at pumpkin carving. The only thing is that he had to pick a pumpkin (which was usually accompanied by social interaction).

\---

"Oh-oh shit-" Alex watched as his beauty of a pumpkin started to barrel down the hill, "pumpkin no!" His eyes darted around, look for someone to help him.

He shook the arm of a man next to him furiously.

\---

"Hey, hey you! Can you help me get that pumpkin?" A scratchy voice blared in his ear. Aaron turned to see a tanned man, hair in a loose ponytail, hands wildly flailing.

"Okay..?" Aaron saw the giant pumpkin rolling down the hill.

Alex started to sprint after it, screaming.

Aaron ran, watching the pumpkin hurling toward a child.

"Watch out!" Aaron screamed, the child's eyes darting up to the pumpkin, stepping aside, the pumpkin cracking open on the tree neatly place there.

"No!" Alex cried, looking at the pumpkin's remnants. 

"I mean, look at that pumpkin next to it," Burr tried, watching the taller of the two's eyes light up, running up toward the pumpkin, picking it up.

Aaron left at that moment. Well, not without managing to pick up Alex's number.

Guess what Burr's contact on Alex's phone is? 

Pumpkin.


	7. Robes - Oct. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We're at a Harry Potter themed halloween party and you're dressed as my least favorite house and I want to hate you but damn that house has never looked so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Harry Potter.

Alex was sure he absolutely despised Ravenclaw.

That all changed in an instant.

"I'm ready for the goddamned Halloween party," Aaron spoke dully, stepping out of the bathroom, a robe lined with blue on him, still managing to look good.

Pottermore told Alex he was a Slytherin and he flipped his shit at an instant.

Pottermore told Aaron he was Ravenclaw, which was actually really easy to tell. Aaron was quite smart, probably too much for his own good, and incredibly creative, showing off in literature, singing, and visual arts.

Aaron cracked a smile before fixing his collar, stepping next to Alex, who was decked in Slytherin gear, to which Alex groaned. 

"I'm telling you, I'm Gryffindor!"

"I would only believe that if I just met you and you've been my roommate for like three years, so you're not convincing anyone."

Alex was really the only person who realized how freaking adorable Aaron was, from small grins during classes, to puppy eyes in their dorm room, to subtle touches Aaron probably doesn't even realize he was doing.

Here they were, Madison's Harry Potter party.

Aaron knocked the door lightly, no one coming.

"Let me show you how to knock." Alex then proceeded to slam his fist into the door, screaming, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Jesus Christ, Alex," Jefferson swung open the door, "ugh, we're in the same house." Jefferson stepped back, letting Aaron and Alex in.

People filled every corner of the room, a huge portion of them, surprisingly, Hufflepuff.

"Heyyy Alex," a drunk Laurens stumbled over, along with Herc and Laf.

"Hi."

Alex noticed Aaron fidgeted under their eyes, mouth partially open. He was blushing furiously. It was cute.

"Hey guys..." Aaron managed, a small smile on his face.

Alex had to remind himself that this was a Ravenclaw he was thinking about to actually speak up.

"I have to talk with Aaron for a second," Alex watched as his friends smirked and raised their eyebrows, silently cheering him on. Alex pulled Aaron aside.

"Uh, what did you want?" Aaron said, a little more confidence and trust evident in his voice.

Alex's brain short-circuited and started spewing.

"Hello, can you stop making me love Ravenclaw because of you're cuteness or else I'm gonna Ravenclaw that robe off-" Alex stopped, watching Aaron's face go red. Alex smirked and placed his hand on Aaron's waist, Aaron shaking underneath him. 

Alex went close enough to smell Aaron's minty breath and pressed his own chapped lips to Aaron's soft ones, loud cheering echoing across the room.

Let's just say Alex got to Slytherin that robe.


	8. I Didn't Know - Oct. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We're roommates and you fucking love halloween and I pretend to love it for you so now we're spending the day decorating and making halloween food

Apparently, Aaron is really fucking passionate about Halloween. Alex was dragged to Michael's to buy a bunch of paint for his face (and body).

"Hey, is this a good color?" Aaron tugged on Alex's sleeve and showed him a blush toned face paint.

"Yep, you done yet?"

"Yeah, this is the last item," Aaron said, a smug smirk on his face.

Why was he smirkin-

\---

"And your grand total is $187.49," the cashier said.

"Jesus Christ, Burr," Alex swiftly pulled two hundred-dollar bills from his pocket and begrudgingly handed them over.

"Have a good day!" The cashier flashed an award-winning smile as Alex and Aaron made their way out.

\---

Next, pumpkin picking. Alex had never been a fan of taking breaks (*coughs loudly*) but he couldn't resist him.

He would never say it was because of him, there was absolutely no chance Burr was gay.

So, Alex smiled and pretended that he did this every year. He really only liked Halloween because of Burr.

\---

Baking was ridiculous.

Burr got all the proportions right, but Alex appreciated the effort.

Alex couldn't help either, as he burned (heh) everything he put in the oven.

\---

Now-

Alex was really enjoying.

He had helped Aaron make his costume.

It consisted of Aaron not only getting shirtless, and whoa, Alex loved the view.

He got to paint Burr's body, from his toned abs, to his adorable face. 

They ate the burnt pumpkin pie after, Aaron painted head to toe.

Now, this was a Halloween to remember.


	9. Angel in Disguise - Oct. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm a fairy and my parents told me to never get myself involved with a witch but you're so sweet and kind and not anything like I was told about witches.

Alex never thought witches were nice.

In fact, he had a burning passion for them, as his mother died at the hands of a witch's curse. 

His mother always warned him of witches, who they were conniving, deceiving.

That is when he met Aaron Burr.

"Fuck!" Alex looked up, seeing the hand reaching down to grab him up.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm Aaron," Aaron said, flashing a beautiful grin at Alex that just made Alex's heart melt a bit.

"I'm Alex," Alex said, grinning back as a way to return the favor, "what's a handsome someone like yourself doing down here in Fairytown?"

Aaron blushed and swirled around a faintly glowing red potion in a beaker of sorts.

"Healing potion for an old lady somewhere around here," Aaron answered softly with a small smile on his face. Alex tightly swallowed saliva, at the realization Aaron was a witch. 

"I'll see you around," Alex said, smiling.

"Okay," Aaron spoke, turning and heading for a house.

Alex followed after Aaron, watching through trees and looking like a complete idiot.

Aaron quietly knocked on a maple door, an old lady opening up.

"Hey grandma, I have the potion for your tumor," Aaron cracked a smile at the lady, tugging her over to a table, where he poured the red liquid into a glass, shaking a bit of Kool-aid powder into it.

"Thank you dearie," the grandma croaked out, grabbing the glass and drinking it.

"Anything for you," Aaron replied, wearing a smile on his face as he skipped out from the house, before speaking again, "Alex, I could see you this whole way."

Alex flushed before stepping out, waving.

Maybe witches weren't so bad after all.


	10. New Neighbor Guy - Oct. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wanted to really embrace the fall spirit so I raked my leaves into a big pile and have been jumping around in it for ages and your moving truck just pulled up beside my house, so hi I'm your new not-weird neighbor.

Aaron never expressed his absolute joy for autumn. He was seen as the "introverted" person and never invited to those big fancy festivals of autumn which he enjoyed as a kid.

He took a breath, clean, crisp air flowing easily through his throats and into his lungs. He looked up, bright yellows, oranges, and even reds dotted the trees whose branches hung.

He took a rake, for this special occasion and raked up a pile of leaves of all different bold colors.

He didn't notice his dark-haired neighbor staring in confusion.

He smiled to himself and running and hopping into the pile of leaves, laughs that made his neighbor's heart melt melodically made their way out into the air that Burr loved so much.

And not to mention Burr was narrating why he loved autumn.

"Hey, new neighbor," Alex spoke, smiling at his newfound neighbor who was currently covered in leaves, who shot up and instantly flushed at the sight of another human being witnessing.

"Hey, new neighbor, I'm Aaron Burr," Aaron smiled, though it didn't look as joyous as those Aaron made when quietly muttering things about autumn and humming. He has acted professional, even after being discovered in such a compromising situation.

Now this was a puzzle Alex wanted to solve.


End file.
